This invention relates generally to the applying of beads to fabric and more particularly bead designs.
1. Background
Beads have been attached at garments for thousands of years by sewing the beads on fabric by hand. This has always been a time consuming process taking hours and days of manual labor to attach the beads in the simplest of designs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Garments designs with beads has been around for many, many years. The beads are used to form designs or to essentiate parts of the garments. The biggest use of beads is in that of making dresses and women's accessories.
Endless designs can be made with any color beads and all can be combined with other type of embellishments such as embroidery, screen printing and many more. With new beading technique any design is possible such as Floral, Geometric, Letters and much more. The plastic beads need to be applied to fabric in this manner where any shape or pattern can be made with precision and consistency In the past, to get this look, there were only the imported glass and plastic beads that were sewn on by hand in India, China, Haiti, Philippine and other countries where labor is very cheap.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method to attached beads to garments that is fast, easy, precise, consistent and economically feasible. There is still room for improvement in the art.